


take a beat

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Alaric have a conversation about the whole fight for Elena. Drabble. Pre-evil!Alaric, Mentions of Delena and Elaric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a beat

“Hey, I saw that,” says Damon with a quick sip of his bourbon. Ric glances up over the rim of his own glass. He has a questioning look on his face, but he knows what Damon is talking about. There are only three topics Damon can handle these days - Stefan, Meredith, and Elena. Of course he sticks to his favorite one.  


Ric takes a swig of his drink, saying, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  


Damon scoffs. “Come now, Ric, let’s not start lying to each other. Do I really have to compete with yet another brother?”  


Ric glowers at that. “There’s no competition, Damon. I’m not in the ring.”  


“But you want to be,” says Damon. It’s not a question. It’s a fact. A fact that Ric’s defiant gaze proves all too well. Damon’s taken aback a moment. Of all the people he expected to fall for Elena, Ric was not one of them.   


Ric sighs, mentioning, “But I’m her guardian so you really don’t have to worry. You want her, and I’m all for it.”  


“You’re lying.” Another fact.  


“It’s also Tuesday; do we want to keep stating the obvious?”  


Damon chuckles, shakes his head. “Nope. We want to drink.”  


Ric grins, albeit a bit grimly. He raises his glass in a mock toast. “Then we drink.” he slams the rest back. Damon hesitates before following his lead. Somewhere along the next few hours, the drinking becomes a pissing contest. Though, if he wants to get technical, their friendship kind of always has been. They’ve just changed what the winner gets the right to do.


End file.
